Big Brother 2 (Matpeng)
This is the second season of a New Big Brother Franchise hosted by Matpeng. This season of Big Brother - The Spying Machine has 16 housemates. Twists *'Double Eviction: '''A double eviction will take place at some point in the game. An entire week of Big Brother will be hold in one single night, with HOH and POV Competitions as well as an eviction. ''(Week 4) *'Jury of 9, Final 2: '''Self-explanatory. *'The Golden Big Brother Key: 'At some point in the game, the houseguests will compete to earn a Golden BB Key that will grant them safety for the week. This twist will be used three times and each time, two Golden BB Key will be granted. ''(Week 3, 5, 7) *'Fake Instant Eviction: '''An instant eviction will take place at some point in the game, that is to say that the HOH wil nominate two houseguests for eviction and one of them will be immediately evicted. However, the evictee will not really be out of the house for good. He will be hidden from the other houseguests and become HOH for the rest of the week. ''(Week 8) Houseguests Click on the housemates' picture to learn a bit more about their personnality and how they played the game. Have/Have-Nots History Nomination Table Weekly Summary Week 1 After the (relative) success of the first season, The Spying Machine was reactivated and 16 new castaways entered a redesigned Big Brother House. No twist was revealed on Launch Night, but the Host told them that they should definitely expect some twists along the road. They all embarked for a crazy summer. The first HOH Competition was held on Launch Night and the rules were simple : a huge cylinder was installed in the garden and the houseguests' goal was to hold on tight the longest to earn the title of first HOH of the summer. However, if they were in the first four to fall off, they would be Have-Not for the entire week. During the first seven minutes, Shay, Chloe, Aaron and Kat fell down, thus becoming Have-Nots. The other candidates battled it out for a long time. After one hour and a half, all the housemates but Justine, the 25-year-old surfer, Shane, the Model from Utah and Javi, the young Mexican-American worker were down. These three were fighting hard for the first HOH of the season. As it became more and more difficult to hold down, Shane negotiated safety with the other two and fell down. He was soon to be followed by Justine, leaving Javi as a first HOH of the summer. He declared in a confessional that he intended to stay loyal to his promise and keep his two main opponents safe during the first week. Then, the 16 candidates celebrated their first night in the house. Rapidly, a few personalities seemed to stand out of the crowd : Mirco, the loud and self-described ladies' man, Josh, the token "Bro-guy", Lilly, the over-thinker, over-strategizer or even Kat, the oldest housemates, a Nanny from Massachussets who could be noticed to her discretion. She was obviously set back. The Premiere also showed the first alliance making with Mirco forming a pact with three other players, Perri, Eddie and Javi who had just won HOH. Everybody seemed extatic with that and they became the Four Aces. We were also shown that a group of younger people was forming with Justine, Shane, Josh, Tristan and Chloe. It wasn't really an alliance, just a bunch of people getting to know each other. Eventually, the first episode focused on the bond between Shay and Kat. In a confessional, Shay was noting that her friend felt a bit out of the loop and that's why she did her best to integrate her in the group. She also insisted on the fact that she had the social game on point and that integrating the underdogs was crucial to have a strong social game. Later, when the Nominations were looming, there was various group coming to the HOH room trying to influence Javi in his nominations. The young man was assessing the situation with ally Perri, as well as Sami, Tabea and Mike, the oldest man in the house. They considered putting both Shay and Kat on the block because they looked like two lone dogs and nobody would be upset with their nomination. Nevertheless, Lilly came in at some point and tried to pitch her own agenda, which included the nomination of Justine. She handled the discussion with a lack of finesse and everybody saw right through her. When she left the room, the others made fun of her, but a few of them were a bit offended. In the end, Javi chose to nominate Lilly and Kat, using the pretext that he hadn't had the time to know them the way he had with others. They seemed to react well, Katherine expected her name to come up and Lilly was obviously pissed off but she accepted with dignity... for a while ! She complained a lot about it to Eddie, Shay and Kat who all described her as a whiner or as somebody they could not trust a hundred percent. For the POV Competition, Tristan, Tabea and Joshua were selected to compete. In this Comp, they had to spell the longest english word with correct grammar. Only Tabea and Kat's word were correct, but Tabea's was the longest with only 6 letters. Therefore she unexpectedly won the POV. Lilly tried to convince the POV Holder to use the POV on her but she saw that Tabea was reluctant. She really wanted to avoid getting blood on her hands on the first week. From that point, she decided to raise a "rebellious movement" as she called it herself and gathered Chloe, Mirco, Justine, Shane, Josh, Perri, Tristan and Aaron in the Have-Nots room. She pleaded her case and asked them to save her. She said that together they were a strong force and that they could cominate the game all summer long. Mirco proposed to create a majority alliance, and most of them agreed. That's how the Peanuts' Squad was formed. They immediately decided to target what they were already describing as the other side of the house, Shay, Eddie, Sami, Mike and even HOH Javi. Mirco said that Tabea was a coward not to use her POV and that she was a floater, just like "her asian counterpart" from last season, Darrah. This comment made a lot of the young people laugh, except for Perri who began to grow suspicious of the young man's antics. She obviously feels bad to play both Eddie and Javi, however, she declares in a confessional that staying with the majority is in her best interest right now. The "other side" of the house was obviously targetting Lilly who they were so annoyed by. At the eviction ceremony, they were obviously shocked when Kat was given the boot by a vote of 8 to 5. They were also worried by the fact that in her Eviction speech, Lilly had promised to seek revenge on the people that wanted her gone and with her staying, a lot of them felt in trouble. However, she was also mocked by a important group of houseguests' who made fun of her drama queen antics. In a confessional, Justine admitted that even though she formed a majority alliance, Lilly was still on her radar and should go rather sooner than later. Week 2 Polls Who is your favorite housemate pre-season ? Aaron Chloe Eddie Javi Joshua Justine Katherine Lilly Mike Mirco Perri Sami Shane Shay Tabea Tristan Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng)